


it's really good to hear your voice saying my name (it sounds so sweet)

by xavierurban



Series: titans gangbang verse [1]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Jason Todd, Choking, Degradation, Dom Kyle Rayner, Dom Roy Harper, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Impact Play, Inappropriate Use of Lantern Construct, Jealous Kyle Rayner, M/M, Mild Cock and Ball Torture, Mild Somnophilia, Name-Calling, Not exactly though, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Possessive Kyle Rayner, Prostitution Roleplay, Protective Kyle Rayner, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sub Jason Todd, Top Kyle Rayner, Unrequited Love, breath play, it's more like... kyle loving jay more than jay loves kyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/pseuds/xavierurban
Summary: "Jason," he says again as his thumb brushes over the other man's bottom lip, his mouth parting easily for Jason to flick his tongue out across the rough pad of it, "when was the last time you were put down?"Jason just shudders for a moment, blinking up at him slowly, and then he shrugs. Kyle feels his own gaze narrow.“I see,” he says tightly.
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd, background Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: titans gangbang verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569364
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	it's really good to hear your voice saying my name (it sounds so sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks ♥ _stars_ has not been abandoned, we're just doing a bit of revamping and reorienting ourselves. In the meantime, consider this something of a prequel to any of the TTGB fics you've read thus far. It's set roughly in the post-RHATO/entering-Red Hood/Arsenal era. I'm marking this as an unknown number of chapters because I'm not sure if it will be two or three parts, but I'm leaning towards three.
> 
> Trigger warning for sexual choking that _consensually_ results in passing out, as well as for the somnophilia that ensues. I don’t know that this necessarily constitutes a trigger warning, but I do want to warn for the fact that, in this universe, Kyle, Donna, and Jason have a history that stems from working through trauma, and part of their D/s dynamic involves using terminology - and sometimes straight up role-play - that pertains to prostitution. This particular fic mostly just deals with a lot of name-calling (primarily “whore”), but there are a few comments relating to payment and such, too. This is why the "Prostitution Roleplay" tag is being used, even though it's not extremely overt in this particular fic - I would rather be safe than sorry. Also, it's possible that chapter two might pull at this a little more, and if it does, I'll add additional warnings later. If that makes you uncomfortable, you might want to skip this one.
> 
> Title from Lips of an Angel by Hinder

“Jesus fuck, Rayner,” Jason growls as he reengages the safety of the gun he’s currently pointing at Kyle’s chest. “I could have fucking shot you.”

Kyle steps further into the safehouse he’d successfully infiltrated and slowly sweeps a glance down and then back up Jason’s body. He smirks. “I’d like to see you try.”

Jason glares at him but, perhaps wisely, keeps his mouth shut as he slides the gun back onto the end-table he’d pulled it off of. Kyle wets his lips at the sight of him, at the way tension seems to spread across his shoulders, and stalks towards him.

Kyle looks Jason over more closely once he’s before him, raising a brow when Jason shudders and ducks his head, his gaze skittering away from him. That tension is even more noticeable from here, and Kyle frowns.

“Jason,” he says, and the other man slowly turns his gaze back to him.

He looks… Lost, maybe, and Kyle's frown deepens as he reaches out to cup Jason's cheek. Jason leans into it tentatively and swallows hard, his throat bobbing. It’s such an abnormal response that it sets Kyle’s teeth on edge, because Jason doesn’t _do_ this, doesn’t just roll over and show his belly. Nine times out of ten, Kyle has to fight him down - has to _beat_ him down. But here he is, barely even touching him, and Jason is already going slow and soft, looking up at him with unbridled _hope_.

Has Roy not been giving Jason what he needs? Fuck, Kyle should have tried harder to get Earthside earlier; it’s been too long. For both of them, if he’s being honest.

"Jason," he says again as his thumb brushes over the other man's bottom lip, his mouth parting easily for Jason to flick his tongue out across the rough pad of it, "when was the last time you were put down?"

Jason just shudders for a moment, blinking up at him slowly, and then he shrugs. Kyle feels his own gaze narrow.

“I see,” he says tightly, and, fuck, he’s going to be having _words_ with Harper. He didn’t agree to leave Jason in his hands just so he could neglect him. Hell, he’s going to have words with _Donna_ , too, because she should have stepped in by now if it’s gotten this bad.

“Good thing Sir is here to make it all better, hm?”

Jason actually whines at that, and Kyle blinks at him in surprise before he feels a wave of heat crash over him.

He's really not going to have to fight him down this time, Kyle realises with a shiver. Not that he doesn't thoroughly _enjoy_ when it takes a fight to get Jason to submit to him, but–

Well. There's something special about the way Jason _is_ those rare times when he goes down easily, something soft and pliant and _sweet_ , and Kyle hasn't seen him like that in probably over a year. It's always a fight, now, and if Kyle didn't know any better, he'd think Jason was _mad_ about him being away so much.

But _that_ is a problem for another time, a time after he’s gotten Jason settled far enough away from the edge he’s so close to tipping over.

Kyle’s thumb presses down on Jason’s tongue just for a moment before he draws away and reaches for the back of Jason’s head instead. His fingers curl tightly into Jason's hair, and Kyle gives a sharp pull until Jason’s head falls back. He’s left looking up at Kyle as he tries to swallow against the strained position of his throat.

“You’re going to be such a good little whore for me, aren’t you?” he asks, and there’s not even a flicker of protest behind Jason’s eyes before his mouth drops open around a moan. His lashes flutter, like his eyelids are too heavy to keep open, and something purrs deep inside Kyle’s gut at the sight of it. “Yeah,” he says finally, reaching up with his other hand to brush his knuckles over Jason’s cheek. “Yeah, of course you are.”

He tightens his grip on Jason’s hair until he winces; then Kyle tightens it just a smidge more before he releases it. Jason’s head sags forwards like a marionette with cut strings.

“Arms up,” Kyle snaps, and Jason obeys immediately, shifting as needed to allow Kyle to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. He reaches down and thumbs over one of those dark buds on his chest, brushing it up and down until it pebbles and hardens. He pinches it then, not _too_ roughly, but just enough to pull a low cry from Jason’s lips and trigger his own cock to start stirring in his pants in response. He’s not sure there’s anything that can turn him on faster than the noises Jason makes when he’s in pain.

For that reason alone, he pinches down harder and then jerks his hand back towards himself, tugging Jason’s sensitive nipple further from his own chest. The cry that earns him is simply _divine_ , and Kyle reaches down to palm himself with his other hand. Jason’s eyes track the movement of his hand, and Kyle shivers a little when he sees him wet his lips.

Well, if that’s what his little whore wants, who is he to deny him?

Kyle steps back suddenly, letting go of Jason’s chest and reaching for his hair again instead. He drags Jason forward, reveling in the little yelp he gives as he’s pulled right off of the couch and tumbles roughly to his knees before settling back with his butt pressed to his heels. His eyes are wide open now, teal irises barely visible around his blown pupils as he stares up at Kyle hungrily.

“I think it’s time you welcomed me home, don’t you?” he asks, and Jason whimpers, blinking slowly as he tries to affix his most pleading expression onto his face. Letting go of Jason once more, Kyle reaches instead for his belt buckle, making quick work of it before he pops the button on his jeans and slides the zipper down. Jason leans in slightly, as if he can’t help himself, and Kyle chuckles as he pauses to nudge him back.

“Are you that excited to suck Sir’s cock, whore?” he asks, his tone almost _fond_ despite his words. Kyle slips his thumbs down under the waistband of his boxer-briefs and starts to shuffle out of his clothes, kicking them off his feet and out of the way as he continues, “Don’t worry, you’ll have it soon. I’ve missed your mouth while I was gone, couldn’t find another one even half as good.”

Jason whines again, pink spreading prettily across his cheeks as he squirms excitedly in place. Kyle’s knuckles graze over that blush, feeling its heat, and then his hand slips further back to cup the back of Jason’s skull. He reaches for his cock with his other hand - still half-hard, but rapidly filling out - and holds it up for easier access.

“Go on, then,” he says, and Jason pushes up onto his knees immediately, surging forward and opening his mouth. He slides down over it until the head is nudging at his throat, and his eyes flutter closed. Jason pulls back after a moment, licking all along the length of it until he reaches the tip and starts suckling at it. Kyle’s breath releases in a sharp gust, his hips twitching as he fights to keep them still instead of pressing forward into all that wet heat; there will be time enough for that later, and he wants to let Jason enjoy himself a little first. Wants to let Jason show him how much he’s missed being able to do this.

“That’s it,” Kyle rumbles, fingers massaging gently against Jason’s scalp. “My good little whore, so good at sucking cock.” Jason shivers and dips his tongue against the slit, even when there’s not yet any precum there for him to taste, and then he’s back to suckling, like Kyle’s cock is a damn bottle. Kyle groans as he presses a little more firmly against the back of Jason’s head.

His sweet, precious little whore seems to get the point, opening his mouth wider once more and sinking down over Kyle’s cock. His slick tongue sweeps all over it as he hollows his cheeks and starts bobbing, and Kyle slowly starts to move his own hips, pushing deeper into all that heat.

He feels himself swell into full hardness inside Jason’s mouth, and it only makes the gentle suction and wet licks feel that much better. Eventually, his fingers curl into Jason’s hair, but Kyle doesn’t pull, doesn’t force; instead, he uses the grip to keep Jason still as he rolls his hips up with more purpose, bumping the head of his cock into the tight heat of Jason’s throat over and over again. Jason moans around him, and it sends sparks cascading down Kyle’s spine.

“Such a good slut,” he praises, and he cups Jason’s cheek with his free hand, presses his thumb to his bottom lip. “So talented with this mouth of yours.” Jason moans again, and Kyle smiles down at him indulgently.

“But I think you can take more, can’t you?”

It’s all the warning he gives before his grip on Jason’s hair goes tighter, and Kyle yanks him forward, forces Jason to take his cock deep into his throat. Jason moans again, his throat spasming and pressing tight around Kyle’s dick in a way that has Kyle panting already.

“Gonna keep your right here, Jason,” he tells him, and Jason reaches for his hips, curls his hands around them. “Gonna fucking choke you out on my cock, and then do whatever I want to you, you fucking whore.”

It’s something they’d talk about before, not long before Kyle’s last departure, actually, and he’s not going to deny that it’s a thought that kept him company over many of the nights they’ve been apart. He’d wondered if Jason would still be interested, and, as he looks down and meets the fire simmering in Jason’s gaze, Kyle’s inclined to guess that he is.

He pumps his hips up, pressing that much deeper with each movement, and it isn’t long before there are tears beading up in the corners of Jason’s eyes as he starts to turn red. His fingers scrabble along Kyle’s hips, but he’s not pushing him away, and he’s not trying to drag him closer either. It’s more like he’s simply struggling not to make a decision either way, swinging wildly back and forth between the two. Warring between submission and survival instincts.

The next time Kyle thrusts in deeper, he stays there, rocks up onto the balls of his feet and holds Jason down on his cock, and there’s panic in Jason’s eyes as he looks up at him, but it’s there and gone again in the next moment, replaced by a hazy kind of acceptance before his eyes close entirely, hiding themselves from Kyle’s gaze. The hands against his hips go lax after a few more moments, and, finally, the tension Jason had been carrying in his body since Kyle arrived drains out of him.

Kyle lingers just a few seconds longer before he pulls back, and then he gently pushes Jason away from him. He dips down, gets his hands under Jason’s armpits, and hefts him up onto the couch, adjusting him until he’s sprawled out on his back and Kyle can fit into the v of his spread thighs. He leans in, his own breath held, and waits for the warm trickle of air against his skin that will tell him Jason is breathing just fine, lets relief coil in his gut to find that he is.

It feels wrong in the best way as he drags Jason’s pants down and off his legs, his mouth watering to find him bare underneath. He leans in and licks a strip up that gorgeous cock, already hard just from sucking Kyle’s, and then he fumbles for the small bottle of lube he’d slid into his jacket pocket on his way over.

Kyle slicks up three fingers, pressing in slowly with two right off the bat, and, fuck, but Jason is tight around him – tighter, even, than Kyle remembers. He glances up at Jason, face slack with unconsciousness and his entire body left vulnerable in his trust, and a shiver runs down his spine.

It's not quite enough, though, and Kyle barely has to think about it before beams of green light are extending from his ring, winding around Jason's wrists and lifting them up above his head to press against the armrest.

 _Better_.

He gets back to work with his fingers, thrusting them in and out as Jason's body loosens around them.

Eventually, Jason starts to stir, letting out a whimper as he clenches around Kyle’s fingers. He jerks his arms against where they're held, and Kyle stills, just for a moment, holding his breath because he knows, okay, knows this is the moment where it could all go wrong. Jason whimpers again and grinds his hips down instinctively before trying to pull back up and away, and he blinks his eyes open, gaze darting unsteadily around the room before finally setting on Kyle.

He sucks in a sharp gasp, moaning as he lets it out when recognition lights up his eyes, and Kyle lets out the breath he’s been holding as he resumes fucking his fingers in and out of Jason’s body. Jason twitches, tossing his head slightly as his arms jerk again, a questioning little noise slipping out of his throat.

“Just lie there and take it, Jason,” Kyle murmurs, fingers spreading wide to stretch Jason out before he slips the third one in with them. “Show me what a good whore you can be, taking whatever I give you, letting me use your body.”

Jason moans softly and clenches around his fingers again, his head tossing against the couch cushions. A red flush is spreading down his chest already, and Kyle leans forward to feel it against his lips.

"I didn't think whores could still blush," he murmurs, and Jason whines beneath him as he dips lower to suck one of his nipples into his mouth. Jason rolls his hips against him, trying to take even more from Kyle's fingers, and Kyle huffs out a laugh.

"So eager to be fucked," he says, and Jason shudders, eyelids drooping to half-mast. "Such a good whore, aren't you? You already know your job."

Jason shudders again and clenches around him, and Kyle only has so much patience. He slides his fingers out with a slick sound and reaches for the lube again. He slicks himself up with a few quick pumps before he's leaning in over Jason, one hand guiding his cock while the other grips at one of Jason's thighs to spread his legs wider.

A small cry slips between Jason's lips as Kyle starts to press in, and it runs down Kyle’s spine like cool water.

"Take it," he growls, his hand coming up to mirror the other on Jason's opposite thigh once he's got the head in. "Take my cock, little whore."

Jason shakes beneath him, and Kyle can see the way the muscles in his arms shift as he fights _not_ to fight. Kyle works his way in slowly, just one long, steady press, and he groans at the way Jason twitches like he wants to withdraw.

"You feel so good around me, Jason," he groans, hips finally bucking forward as he works the last inch of himself in. "My favourite whore, fitting me like you were made to. Not like all the other whores I have to settle for when I'm away."

Jason moans at that, eyes blown wide and cheeks dusted with pink, and Kyle smirks, lets Jason adjust to the feeling of holding his entire length for only a few seconds before he's pulling back out about half way and then shoving forwards again, fucking into Jason again and again with short, deep strokes.

"What?" he asks. "You didn't think you were the only one, did you? Oh, Jason…"

He tsks – or tries to, anyway – but only ends up groaning as he buries himself in Jason's ass over and over again.

"You think I don't pay other pretty whores to get on their backs for me when I can't have you?" he asks, and it's a lie. Not that he fucks around, no, just that he's buying it, but it makes Jason keen and clench around him, makes tears of shame well up in his eyes as he tips his head back.

"You're not special," Kyle grunts, switching to fuller, longer thrusts that have him pulling almost entirely out before slamming back in. Jason cries out again and again, voice rising higher each time. "You know you're only my favourite because you're so damn easy, you give it to me for free."

Jason's legs shake in his grip, cum dribbling out of his cock and sliding down its length, and Kyle wets his lips at the sight. Later, he can go down on Jason _later_ , he tells himself, but he keeps staring.

"Look at your cock weeping me for, baby," he growls, and Jason rolls his hips up as if to put himself further on display. "You're so turned on by me taking what I want from you, aren't you? Been thinking about it, Jason? Have you been touching yourself, thinking about how bad you wanted to be my whore again?"

Jason shudders and gasps out a soft _'yes',_ finally breaking his verbal silence, and Kyle feels like something inside him _snaps_. He knows there's no epic romance for the ages between the two of them, knows that it's not in the stars for them no matter how desperately he still wants it to be, but Jason still belonged to him _first_ , and the thought of Jason missing him, of Jason getting himself off thinking about him even with Roy around makes him want to howl.

_Roy._

Where is he, anyway? Should they be expecting him?

Now _there's_ a thought.

"You don't have a care in the world, do you?" Kyle hums, his fingertips ghosting up the underside of Jason's twitching cock. "So desperate for a cock inside you, you don't care who might see. Or maybe that's what you want, hmm? You want Roy to open the door and see what a whore you really are?"

Jason gasps, his gaze flitting to the front door as his cock jumps again, more precum beading up at the tip and then sliding down the length. Kyle chuckles and traces its path back up with his knuckles, and Jason whines, the sound twisting into a moan when Kyle thumbs at the head.

"You think he _wants_ my sloppy seconds, Jason?" he asks, thrusting into Jason sharply to punctuate the statement. "You think Roy, with his bleeding heart, is the kind of guy who fucks cheap whores? You think he won't just be disgusted with you once he sees the truth?"

Jason shudders, his eyes big and wet when he looks up at Kyle and mouths a protest, and Kyle narrows his own gaze as he grabs the backs of Jason's thighs and presses them up towards his chest.

"You're lucky, Jason," he coos. "I don't mind sharing. I'll use this sloppy hole of yours no matter how loose you let it get, because I can _always_ make it tighter." He punctuates his words with the pressure of a thick rod-like construct pressing into Jason's body above his own cock, and Jason groans, his hips stuttering in little aborted half-circles. "But I'm not so sure your _lover_ would agree."

Kyle snaps his hips forwards quickly, chasing his own pleasure as Jason jolts beneath him from the force of it and keeps letting out these wet little puffs of air as he's stretched wider.

Fuck. Kyle knows that it's not true, knows that if Roy were to walk in now, he'd gladly participate, and it sends heat washing through him. It's been so long since he'd shared Jason with someone, so long since he and Donna had last teamed up to absolutely _wreck_ him, and he thinks Roy would be so fucking hot when he's at it.

He imagines Jason on his hands and knees between them, with his lips wrapped around Kyle’s cock while Roy fucks into him hard and fast, pushing Jason forward so he's swallowing Kyle's cock over and over again with each thrust. Jason's face is wet with tears, but his eyes are bright with how much he loves being so full, and Kyle imagines himself painting that flushed face with ribbons of white cum while Roy groans and dumps his own load over Jason's thighs.

He pictures Jason collapsing between them, covered in their cum and begging for _more_ , and Kyle grunts as his orgasm slams through him, sudden and sharp. He fucks Jason through it to milk every last drop out of himself. He's panting when he finally looks down at Jason, and the other man trembles beneath him, a soft whine escaping as he tries desperately to buck up and get some kind of friction on his own still-hard cock.

"You're that hard from thinking about getting caught, huh?" Kyle asks, and the red on Jason's cheeks deepens as another dribble of precum escapes his cock. Tears well up in his eyes, and Kyle scoffs.

"What? Are you feeling guilty for being such a whore?" Jason blinks and those same tears drip down his temples as his lower lip wobbles; it has heat curling in Kyle's stomach again, but he knows it won’t be enough to keep him from getting soft. "You want Roy to catch you and see how dirty you really are?"

Jason gasps and shakes his head slightly, but Kyle knows better. He pulls out slowly, allowing the construct to widen and fill the space left behind, and Jason whimpers as his hips twitch.

"Do you want me to fuck you in the bed you share with him next, Jason?" Kyle asks as he finally lowers Jason's legs, spreading them as wide around himself as he can in their position. "Do you want me to leave you tied up and fucked out and dripping my cum all over the sheets so Roy can finally see the real you?"

"N-n- _ah!"_

Jason tries to protest – a whore and a liar, it would seem – but Kyle cuts him off ruthlessly as the construct begins fucking in and out of Jason in slow strokes, going deeper with each one. Kyle wets his lips in anticipation, eyes on Jason's stomach as it starts to distend with each too-deep press of the energy inside him.

"Such a whore it doesn't even need to be a real cock," he scoffs, and Jason yelps when Kyle brings his hand down hard on his thigh. "Just something, _anything_ to keep you full, to keep you _stretched_ , isn't that right?"

Jason shakes his head, and Kyle smirks and slaps his thigh again. 

"Please," Jason begs, squirming when Kyle reaches up and presses down hard on the bump moving in his stomach. _"Please!"_

"Harper has you spoiled. Why should I care about a whore's pleasure?" he asks, voice falsely casual, and Jason whines and pulls at his bound hands as fresh tears streak down his cheeks.

"Poor thing," Kyle coos, and Jason sobs when he presses down again before reaching for Jason’s cock, "is it not enough just to have something inside you? Are you _that_ greedy?"

He strokes slowly down Jason's length and then fondles his balls, chuckling at the way Jason whines at the teasing. His next plea is so soft, Kyle barely hears it.

"Tell me what you are," he growls, squeezing Jason's balls in his hand and making him buck his hips and give a wordless little cry, "and I'll let you cum."

Kyle shortens the construct until it's doing little else but grinding into Jason's prostate, and Jason whimpers as he tries to lift his hips away.

Still, he shakes his head, bites his lip to hold back another cry when Kyle squeezes him again.

"Tell me what you are," he says again. "That's all you have to do, Jason. You want to cum, don't you?" Jason nods, and Kyle tugs on him until Jason arches his back, his thighs shaking. "Then you know what you have to do."

"I- I'm a whore," Jason sobs, pulling again at his restraints. "Your whore. Please, pleasepleaseplease, 'm just a whore, _please."_

Kyle can't help but shudder, Jason's tearful words and pleas stoking the fire in his gut; he cries out again when Kyle squeezes his balls one last time before releasing them, his breath stuttering as he cries and keeps repeating _'please.'_

"Good boy," he purrs, finally, and Jason's cries soften until it's more like he's _weeping_ \- and dammit if it isn't one of the best things Kyle has ever seen.

He folds himself down without warning, swallowing Jason's cock in one quick movement. He gags slightly when Jason bucks up into his throat and gets his hands on Jason’s hips to hold him down as he pulls back until just the tip is in his mouth and he can swirl his tongue around it.

Jason moans, high and reedy, and Kyle wishes he could smirk, except then he'd have to release Jason from his mouth and that's the last thing he wants to do right now. He bobs back down instead, setting a quick up-and-down rhythm as he fucks his mouth on Jason's cock and increases the speed of the stimulation against Jason's prostate.

Jason lasts less than a minute, after that, and Kyle revels in the taste of cum spilling over his tongue before he swallows it all down. He licks Jason clean even as Jason whimpers and tries to pull away, oversensitive in a way that is only exacerbated by the construct still teasing at that bundle of nerves inside him.

“Greedy little whore,” Kyle groans, and his fingers dig in harder against Jason’s thighs, leaving little bruises on his skin. “Look at you, so used up and pathetic, not even trying to stop me. You love it so much, love letting me use you however I please.”

Jason jerks beneath him, giving a wrecked little whine as every movement from the construct lights up his nerves. He shakes his head desperately, though his lips are trembling too much to shape themselves around the words he wants to say.

“This is what you’ve been missing, isn’t it?” Kyle goes on, “Such a needy whore, how have you survived without being fucked constantly, hm?”

Jason starts sobbing then, and Kyle gives him a vicious little grin as he continues to stare down at him. The constant stimulation never really allowed Jason to get fully soft again, and he’s already beginning to fill back out from what was lost. It’s as good a cue as any to start upping the stakes again, and the construct finally abandons its efforts against Jason’s prostate in favour of pounding into him again, gaining speed and force with every thrust until Jason is drooling from the way he can’t get his mouth to close around the moans spilling out of it.

“It’s a good thing you take it so well,” he teases and digs his nails into Jason’s thighs, leaving little crescent moon indents in his skin. “You’ve got a body that was made to be fucked, little whore, that was made to take whatever I choose _whenever_ I choose to give it.”

Jason is rocking down against the construct, almost as if to prove his point, and Kyle reaches for his cock, gripping it too tightly as he starts to jerk it off. It causes Jason to choke on a cry, and Kyle wishes it was still him moving inside of him. He jerks Jason off roughly and keeps the construct moving just as roughly too, and there are fresh beads of sweat dripping down his neck and chest by the time it finally pays off, Jason’s cock jerking in his hand and spilling over Kyle’s shirt where it’s been pointing. Jason arches up and tries to scream, but he seems to keep cutting himself off, unable to pull in enough air as the assault on his senses only continues.

He collapses back against the sofa with a keening whine, muscles twitching as Kyle continues for several seconds longer. Kyle’s hand stops first, and Jason gasps as his eyes squeeze shut, pushing fresh tears out from the corners of them, but after a few more seconds, the construct stops too, shrinking down and reshaping itself into a plug that nestles firmly inside of Jason’s ass.

Thighs twitching as Kyle carefully lets them down, Jason gives a low whimper and turns his face away, hiding it against the inside of his arm. Kyle smirks, letting his nails bite into Jason’s thighs once more before he lets them go.

“That’s it,” he coos. “Good boy, Jay. You took everything so well, that’s it. You’ve been such a good whore for me, baby.”

Jason whines, but he doesn’t look up, and Kyle chuckles as he pets at Jason’s belly and then leans over him to brush a kiss across his burning cheek. He shifts to balance himself better, and then Kyle wraps his hands around Jason’s wrists, helping him to lower his arms as the constructs binding them wink out of existence. He massages each of Jason’s arms gently, humming quietly as he does, and watches as the rise and fall of Jason’s chest starts to slow.

Eventually, Jason shifts, turning his face to look up at Kyle, and Kyle offers him a soft smile as he lets go of Jason’s arm.

“How’re you doing, Jay?” he asks softly, and Jason blinks hazily before he lets a small smile twist his lips.

“S’good,” he slurs, and Kyle chuckles as he starts to stand up. Panic flashes briefly over Jason’s features, but Kyle just bends down and lifts Jason up. Jason turns to tuck his face against Kyle’s neck, and Kyle’s glad for it because he doesn’t manage to stop the frown that pulls at his lips. Jason feels like he’s lost weight. It might not mean anything, but it makes Kyle worry anyway.

Regardless, now isn’t the time to ask about it, so Kyle tries to push it to the back of his mind as he carries Jason through the safehouse until he finds the bedroom. For now, Jason needs rest, and Kyle needs to figure out how the Hell he’s supposed to talk to Roy about the way he’s been neglecting Jason’s needs.


End file.
